La vida quita, la vida da
by Blossom Lu
Summary: Gai tiene un pasado y comprende la situación de una nueva alumna. Para que ella se supere, él deberá contarle su vida. One-shot, participante en el reto Universo Alterno, del foro La aldea oculta entre las hojas.


**La vida quita, la vida da**

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son autoría de Masashi Kishimoto. Este one shot participa en el reto «Universo Alterno, del foro La Aldea Escondida Entre Las Hojas».

One-shot.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El sonido llegaba hasta sus oídos causándole que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera.

 _¡Apunten con sus armas! ¡Cuenten a los muertos!_

La lluvia caía y la sentía pesada. Los observó muy bien, y se permitió admirarlos si era lo último que vería sería a los hombres de guerra, esos seres que acabarían de su vida: vestidos de gris y con botas que llegaban hasta debajo de la rodilla. El porte de una máquina, alguien que ya había dejado de sentir y se había convertido en eso… _Un hombre de guerra._

 _«Gai-sensei ¿usted regresará pronto, verdad? ¡La llama de la juventud nunca debe decaer y estoy seguro que regresara y podremos continuar con nuestros entrenamientos!»_

Negó con su cabeza. Recordar se tornaba demasiado cruel y más cuando tenías a tres sujetos apuntándote contra un arma, una pierna rota y las esperanzas destrozadas y desquebrajadas. ¿Tan frágil podía ser la vida? Maito, un hombre que en el terreno de guerra no tenía nombre ni pasado, sólo era una persona en medio del caos. Se preguntó —por primera vez— si acaso alguien recordaría que un día existió, ¿su alumno recibiría la noticia de su muerte?

—Nos van a matar, ¿no? —Río por lo bajo, eso era una obviedad.

El más alto de ellos alzó su arma y apuntó directo contra él. Maito frunció su ceño, ¿ese era el fin?

—No tenemos nada en su contra, es nuestro deber—dijo—, ¿nos dirán lo que encontraron en los Montes Hyjal?

 _«Lucha por el honor, lucha por tu vida. Ruega a Dios para que nuestro lado sea correcto._

 _Aunque ganemos, aún puedo perder, hasta que regrese a casa._

 _Mirando la matanza, rezando para que el sol nunca salga. Viviendo otro día disfrazado._

 _Estos sentimientos no pueden estar bien, préstame tu coraje para levantarme y pelear._

 _Viendo el número de víctimas aumentar, preguntándome ¿cómo es que estoy vivo?_

 _Sangre de un extraño en mis manos… Yo no puedo disparar.»_

—Yo no soy un traidor.

—En ese caso…

…

…

—¿En serio crees que pueda lograrlo?

—Si no confías en tus capacidades no lo lograrás. Él es estricto pero ten por seguro que es amigable.

—Oh, Kakashi. ¿Hablas de verdad? Es decir, no tiene buena finta que me traigas aquí a las cinco de la mañana, ¡¿qué gimnasio está abierto tan temprano?! De cualquier modo, lo haré, será por _él_ y más que nada por mí.

—Así se habla Tenten.

Ella ya había estado en diversos gimnasios antes, por supuesto. Siempre fue del tipo atlético, una chica que desde niña había entrenado duro en diversas artes marciales dominándolas con maestría. Pero… Nunca había intentado con el boxeo.

De un tiempo para acá se había vuelto inestable, emocionalmente. Algunas situaciones cambian a las personas y esa delgada línea podía ser dolorosa, o hasta indiferente. Ese era su caso, una chica que fue víctima de un asalto a mano armada.

Pudo haberse defendido, por supuesto. No era tan difícil después de todo… Claro que no. El problema radicó en que no era ella sola.

Recordar dolía y le estremecía el corazón a un punto crítico. Desde ese momento las artes marciales pasaron a otro plano. Kakashi —un conocido de sus difuntos padres— le dijo que sería bueno tomar un entrenamiento de boxeo con Maito Gai, un amigo de su confianza.

Al principio estuvo escéptica. Ya no quería alzar los puños porque al final de cuentas en el momento en que en verdad lo necesitó no tuvo el coraje ni la valentía para hacerlo, se quedó pasmada y observó cómo su prometido la protegió de una bala directa al corazón, a ese órgano vital. Qué rápido ocurrió todo y qué doloroso era después de tres años. Él murió, no resistió. Pero eso no fue todo, no…

—¿Tenten?

Ella paró en seco. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de ya estaba frente al gimnasio? Por algún motivo, Kakashi siempre lograba sacarla de sus más profundos pensamientos. Ese hombre tenía una gran historia: prueba de ello era su ojo, el cual estaba cubierto con un parche negro, hasta donde sabía lo perdió estando en el ejército pero ya no había investigado más que eso.

Él era confiable y aunque siempre se mostrara serio, nunca abandonaba a sus compañeros. Quizá —pensó— ese era el motivo por el cual sus padres le tenían plena confianza.

—Él es estricto, pero es amigable… Tómalo con calma.

—¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

—Ya la estás haciendo.

—Uhm, Kakashi… ¿De dónde conoce a ...?

—Maito Gai—Añadió—, Gai ha sido mi mejor amigo desde hace tiempo, nuestra amistad se fue dando de una manera extraña y poco peculiar.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, pero supongo que esa será otra historia.

—Seguro.

Caminó algunos metros esperando ver a mucha gente, vamos… Después de todo es lógico que en los gimnasios la gente madrugue, ¿verdad? Sin embargo lo único que vio fue un ring de box y algunas caminadoras en el otro extremo. No parecía algo del otro mundo. Estuvo indecisa entre irse y pedirle disculpas a Kakashi o…

—¡Hey! ¡La llama de la juventud florece en ti, pequeña!

Volteó rápidamente creyendo que quizá podría ser un secuestrador o algo… Se sintió tonta ante esos pensamientos, bien podría ser el mejor amigo de Kakashi u otra persona.

—Mi nombre es Maito Gai.

—Tenten Wu, Tenten Wu—Repitió.

Ensanchó sus ojos. Cuando Kakashi le hablaba de su mejor amigo —todo el tiempo— siempre lo imaginó alto, quizá rozando el 1.90, tez morena y un corte de cabello en forma de hongo. Piernas largas y sonrisa brillante… Ese hombre no era precisamente la imagen que tenía de Maito.

Trató de no ser prejuiciosa, verlo en una silla de ruedas con una cobija encima tapando sus piernas era una imagen dura y cruel, sin importar de quien se tratara.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta, ¿Por qué Kakashi le había insistido en ir a un gimnasio a entrenar boxeo? ¿Era una burla? No era justo que le hiciera eso a su amigo. Se sintió furiosa y no pudo evitar no cerrar los puños, sin embargo Gai la interrumpió.

—¿Te has quedado sin palabras Tenten?

—No, no es eso…

—¿Ves esas fotos? —Le señaló, acercándose a ella moviéndose con facilidad en su silla de ruedas—, fueron del año 1995, peso pluma. Gané contra Mark Wilson, un gran boxeador, debiste ver sus técnicas se movía con tanta facilidad que el desgraciado por poco me gana, pero ¡no podía dejar morir mi llama de la juventud!

—¿Peleó contra Mark Wilson? Vaya—Abrió sus ojos con mucho interés—, mi padre solía ver cada pelea de él en la televisión y gritaba como loco, nunca lo comprendí. Es decir, vivimos en Japón, no es un país que sea muy aficionado al boxeo.

—Es verdad, incluso tú eres cinta negra, ¿no? Seguro Kakashi te trajo a la fuerza.

—Yo no le llamaría a la fuerza pero…

—En el año 2000 tuve una pelea muy fuerte. Estuve en el hospital por varias semanas. Fue contra Yao Zetsu.

Al instante Tenten creyó que quizá ese era el motivo de su discapacidad, sin embargo él siguió hablando.

—Todo mundo hizo sus apuestas, y estaban creciendo a un nivel impresionante. Podría jurar que nunca había visto tanta gente, los grandes decían que Yao me ganaría debido a que era un veterano, pero otros comentaban que mi juventud lograría derrotarlo. Fue un golpe decisivo a final de la pelea, los dos parecíamos más costales de papas que personas—Frunció el ceño, y la observó directo a los ojos—. La victoria fue rápida, un gancho al costado y él colapsó. Sin embargo yo no quedé en un mejor estado, me llevaron al hospital y eventualmente pronto volví al ring sin mayores complicaciones. Sin duda la llama de mi ser nunca decayó.

—¿La llama?

—Todos tenemos una llama, es cómo el motor que nos impulsa día a día. En algunas ocasiones sentirás que se apaga y es entonces que llueve, pero dentro de la lluvia hay viento, y ese viento aviva nuestra llama. ¿Lo has entendido?

—Lo siento pero creo que…

—La lluvia son las situaciones adversas, lo que nos quiere matar, es un elemento fuerte contra el fuego, ya que lo apaga. Pero el viento acompañaba a la lluvia y ese elemento fortalece a la llama, en conclusión cada que tienes una situación compleja esta te hará más y más fuerte aunque no lo parezca en un principio.

—No lo había visto de esa manera.

—Abre tu corazón Tenten.

—No comprendo por qué…

—Kakashi tiene maneras muy raras de mostrar interés. Tú, Tenten no necesitas entrenar boxeo, sólo necesitas una plática muy motivacional. Este es un gimnasio, es verdad pero además de lo que ves en este edificio yo doy consejos, me gusta ayudar a la gente y asegurarme de entrenar a sus llamas, a sus espíritus porque créeme, el entrenamiento es muy duro.

—Ya veo… Kakashi me trajo aquí para desahogarme, ¿no?

—Lo sé todo Tenten. Es una pena que…

—Neji era un buen hombre, en serio. Íbamos a tener un bebé, ¿por qué no pude golpear a esos hombres? Moría de miedo, ¿de qué me sirvió tanto entrenamiento si…?

—No eres la única—Maito entrecerró sus ojos—, supongo que todos tenemos una historia que nos cambia la vida y está relacionada con el miedo.

—¿Usted la tiene?

—Fue hace algunos años…

…

…

—No iré—Le dijo—, he estado muy ocupado con el asunto del gobernador. Soy el maestro de su hijo, de ninguna manera podría aceptar.

—Es el deber, somos el futuro de la nación Kakashi.

—Gai, te conozco desde hace muchos años… En aquel entonces tú eras un niño que aspiraba a ser un combatiente, tu padre estaba temeroso y tú decidiste continuar con un entrenamiento físico riguroso, pero después de aquella pelea con Zetsu…

—Quedé perfecto Kakashi, una operación de rodilla no hizo la diferencia. Soy un hueso duro de roer.

—No hagas como que no, sabes que tengo la razón.

Kakashi se dejó caer en el piso y tomó el sobre que Gai le extendía con ambas manos.

—Sólo considéralo, serviríamos juntos a la nación.

—Konoha no necesita de otra guerra…

—Kakashi, eres un hombre inteligente. Y el que no nos hayamos visto durante unos diez años no haría la diferencia. Pakagakure tiene conflictos con nosotros y es nuestro deber patear algunos traseros. El presidente Hagoromo nos ha convocado.

—Tú deberías estar boxeando—Regañó.

—Mis tiempos de boxeo ya no son lo de antes, es momento de que las nuevas flamas de la juventud ardan.

—¿Hablas de Lee?

—Ese chico tiene potencial, estoy seguro de que ganará en la siguiente pelea.

—¿Te das cuenta de que si nos enlistamos, o mejor dicho te enlistas te perderás de su primer debut como boxeador profesional?

—Claro que lo sé. Pero él quiere que ayude a la nación. Un hombre puede hacer la diferencia entre ganar o perder.

—Insisto, esta no es una guerra.

—Pero como si lo fuera Kakashi. A mí no me gustaría matar, sólo patear traseros y…

—Estás loco Gai. La guerra es más que eso.

—¿Entonces qué significa?

….

….

—Kakashi y usted…

—Fuimos a la frontera entre Pagakure y Konoha, cerca del Monte Hyjal. Los dos pasamos por los requerimientos físicos que necesitaban. Éramos candidatos perfectos, cuando eres joven crees que puedes alcanzar el mundo. Quizá la flama de mi juventud estaba demasiado despierta, hasta la fecha me pregunto qué habría cambiado si yo no me hubiera enlistado. Siempre me caractericé por ser un hombre cumplido con su nación. Mi sueño desde niño era ser soldado, nunca lo entendieron, ni mi padre ni mi mejor amigo. Ni siquiera mi pupilo Lee.

—¿Y es por eso que fue boxeador?

—De niño no era fuerte físicamente hablando, pero siempre me esforcé por entrenar más y más. Haciendo tantos abdominales como podía, corriendo para alcanzar mi sueño. Fui captado por Yaoki Magoka, un cazatalentos del deporte, dijo que mis golpes contra un saco de patatas eran excelentes, la forma en que acomodaba mis manos, me dijo que tenía potencial. Nadie me lo había comentado de esa manera, y supe que debía intentarlo. Cuando cumplí los quince ya estaba en las ligas locales peleando cada viernes y entrenando todos los días. Pero siempre estuvo en mi mente el sueño de ser soldado.

—Al final lo consiguió—Tenten cerró sus ojos, ¿ese era el motivo por el cuál no podía caminar?

—El precio de los sueños es caro Tenten, muy caro pero si no pagas y tomas el riesgo nunca sabrás lo que significa vivir la vida.

…

….

La lluvia caía, y la noche también. El ruido era bueno hasta cierto punto ya que los sacaba de ese trance de estar escuchando constantemente las balas y el bombardeo que se suscitaba desde hacía horas. Esa _no_ era una guerra como tal, Gai no quería ni imaginar lo que significaba una verdadera. El conflicto entre Konoha y Pagakure se había dado años atrás, cuando Konoha ya no quiso aceptar más trabajadores de aquel país debido a que su mano de obra no era buena, además de que estaban _trayendo sus propios problemas._ La frontera se había cerrado el 17 de agosto de 2004, entre muchos tumultos y revueltas. Las relaciones se habían cerrado y desde ese año, las amenazas de empezar un conflicto entre naciones siempre estaba presente. Al principio, los de Pagakure creyeron que casando a dos muchachos las cosas se mejorarían, pero todos sabían que esa no era la solución, y al verse rechazados su molestia creció más y más.

Y era entonces que él junto con otros compañeros se encontraban en las faldas del monte Hyjal, recuperando información que los de Pagakure les robaron. La misión no era tan difícil después de todo, Gai por ser el más rápido se aventuró, mas no contaban con que estaban rodeados.

—¡Corre Gai!

—¿Estás loco Kakashi? Tú una vez me dijiste que nunca debía abandonar a mis compañeros, que eso me haría peor que la escoria.

—Ya sé lo que dije, pero no puedo moverme, ¡le dispararon a mi pierna! Y mi ojo duele como el demonio, más te vale que huyas y lleves el mensaje a la base central.

—No puedo abandonarte.

—Ya nos veremos después Gai, ¡largo!

Observó a su amigo, tendido en el suelo y sudado. Nunca se lo habría imaginado de esa manera. Kakashi no era un hombre débil, y la imagen que tenía frente a él le estaba quitando todas las esperanzas.

Muerte. Desolación. Nadie a quien acudir, un paso en falso y estarían entre la vida y la muerte, una bala directo al pecho y sería el fin. Caminó sigilosamente, sin embargo supo que su fin estaba pronto a llegar.

…

…

—Kakashi antes de enlistarse al ejército había sido maestro particular del hijo del gobernador. Yo diría que era su nana. En el campo de batalla ya no existía el pasado ni el futuro, era como detener el tiempo. Ver los cuerpos y la sangre… Era tan duro. Supe que el boxeo era un juego de niños frente a aquello, mis títulos, mis competencias y mis peleas bien pagadas no eran más que una farsa, los golpes que daba no eran nada a comparación de las armas y de las bombas. Teníamos que pisar con cuidado, mirar con preocupación y no agachar nunca la cabeza. Si yo iba a morir lo haría con honor, nunca bajando la mirada frente a esos hombres de guerra. Me mantuve quieto en ese entonces Tenten, no pude hacer mucho… Yo no fui capaz de disparar.

…

…

—Yo no soy un traidor—dijo Gai mientras tenía un enfrentamiento de miradas contra el enemigo.

—En ese caso—Apretó el gatillo. Mentalmente contó hasta diez para esperar la muerte, rápida y profunda, ¿Dónde había quedado su llama de la juventud?

«Debe volver sensei, vuelva a casa… Yo no tengo padres y usted es la única persona que tengo. Por favor, sensei regrese.»

No supo en qué momento tomó el valor para abalanzarse contra el hombre y comenzar a golpearlo, sería fácil haber tomado el arma y disparar de una sola vez. Pero nada era tan sencillo, dio golpes en el costado y en el pecho, tal y cómo le habían enseñado en tantos entrenamientos durante su vida.

«Directo al costado Gai, mueve más rápido. Un gancho, ¡bien!»

—Eres muy bueno en los golpes, soldado. Pero nunca le ganaras a un arma.

…

—Dicen que cuando una bala te impacta se siente caliente, lo que yo sentí fue un souvenir de toda mi vida. Me interpuse entre Kakashi y sólo alcancé a ponerme de espaldas. Si hubiera tomado esa arma, si tan sólo no me hubiera muerto de miedo por disparar quizá ahorita…

—Usted no disparó por miedo y…

…

…

—¿Dónde estoy?

Cuando sintió el impacto de bala sus ojos se habían cerrado, ni siquiera supo que había sido de él. Era como haber cerrado los ojos una vez que te hubieses acostado en tu cama, y de ahí haber dormido una eternidad. Ni siquiera el dolor llegó a su sistema, pero ahora era diferente. Era como haber estado en otro lugar, haberse perdido de muchas cosas. No escuchó a nadie pero sí vio a su mejor amigo, estaba a su lado leyendo un libro, aunque notó algo diferente.

—¿Kakashi?

Quizá fue la mirada que le dirigió, no la supo interpretar y por primera vez en toda su vida se sintió aislado, incapaz de no reconocer a un amigo, un hermano. Kakashi y él habían sido muy unidos desde niños, él era hijo de un sargento de Konoha y siempre tuvo habilidades altas, tanto físicas como intelectuales. Y él… Bueno nunca tuvo un talento innato, o al menos eso pensaba. Su padre siempre le repetía que el coraje y la fortaleza lo llevarían a muchos caminos. Que no importaba que no fuera bueno físicamente, que con el tiempo sus habilidades mejorarían. Nunca supo si su padre lo decía de a broma o si en serio creía en él.

El tiempo había pasado y los dos compartieron clases en el mismo colegio, Kakashi siendo el más rápido e inteligente y él siendo el más optimista. Un día sus caminos se separaron por el mismo motivo que la vida los juntó: sus padres. A la muerte del «Colmillo Blanco de Konoha» el papá de Kakashi, él decidió llevar una vida tranquila y eso significaba irse a vivir a otro lado, un tío lo cuidaría hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Por su parte, Gai siguió entrenando y a la edad de quince años empezó a debutar en ligas menores de boxeo gracias a un cazatalentos de deportes.

Años sin verse y casualmente su reencuentro se dio en una pelea de box. Resultó que Kakashi apostó una gran cantidad de dinero por él en el año 2000, la pelea más épica que tuvo en toda su carrera de boxeo. Y misma carrera que descompuso su rodilla, aunque no lo quisiera admitir.

Era difícil entrenar en esas condiciones y también reconocer que su potencial había decaído un poco, el cuerpo ya decía que el tiempo sí estaba haciendo estragos.

¿Pero quién podía detener su flama de la juventud? Su vida hubiera seguido un curso natural entre peleas de box, de no haber sido por ese sueño que desde que tenía uso de razón tenía: el ser soldado.

Kakashi siempre le dijo que el ser soldado no era algo tan sencillo, que en ocasiones te olvidabas del mundo y sólo te concentrabas en la patria, que te volvías una máquina asesina. Nunca entendió si lo dijo por la experiencia de tener un padre en el ejército o si eran meras suposiciones. Y tampoco se lo cuestionó directamente. El ser boxeador siempre fue un hoobie, un entrenamiento que se había impuesto para conseguir su meta, se fortalecería y después entraría al colegio militar. Quizá eso hubiera hecho de no haber ido a la estación de tren en el año 2006.

Su alumno preferido —y único— llegaría de Sunagakure después de varios meses de ausencia. Había entrenado artes marciales con un chico llamado Gaara no Sabaku. Eso a Gai no le molestaba en lo absoluto, conocía al chico en cuestión y reconocía su potencial. Era momento de que las nuevas flamas avivarán su fuego con fervor. Estando sentado en la estación observó un cartel y no pudo evitar no verlo.

«Konoha te necesita, ¡únete!»

¡Estaban reclutando miembros para el ejército! Inmediatamente tomó nota de todos los datos y posteriormente se lo hizo saber a Kakashi. Puede que su amigo todavía estuviera dolido por la muerte de su padre, pero también era una oportunidad. Ya que Kakashi en su momento también quería ser soldado. En su niñez se veían a sí mismo como grandes héroes de la patria, aquellos que salvarían al mundo del caos, cosas de niños después de todo pero un sueño que hasta la fecha seguía en sus corazones.

¿Cómo es que había llegado al punto de no reconocer a Kakashi? Trató, en verdad, de recordar el por qué y el cómo. Su amigo no parecía el de siempre y bastó con ver su rostro y darse cuenta que uno de sus ojos estaba parchado. Después, como una película el combate en la frontera del monte Hyjal apareció junto con esos hombres que los iban a matar. El recuerdo de una bala impactando su espalda llegó en automático y fue entonces que cayó en la cuenta de que eso había sido real. Sí cumplió su sueño de ser soldado y también estuvo en un conflicto. No hubo rosas ni trompetas recibiéndolos a la entrada de Konoha, ni mucho menos una ceremonia de premiación. Se dio cuenta de que su sueño no era autentico, sino que estaba basado en el hecho de querer ser reconocido. No supo que dolió más: Si el darse cuenta de la situación real o saber que las cosas nunca serían igual.

—Has despertado—dijo Kakashi después de varios minutos de mutismo—, el doctor comentó que era normal. Has estado aquí por dos semanas.

—¿Dos semanas?

Gai observó su entorno, paredes blancas y una cortina color gris. Una mesita con un desayuno de dudosa procedencia y un sillón enfrente de él. Un aguja picándole su brazo derecho y la sensación de haberse perdido de toda una vida, un vacío que dolía.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Se atrevió a preguntar. ¿La verdad dolería?

—Recibiste un impacto de bala en tu espalda Gai—Kakashi dejó el libro a un lado y lo miró fijamente—, estás vivo y dicen que eso es un milagro. Perdiste mucha sangre, quizá no lo recuerdes pero el impacto que nos dieron antes de cruzar el monte Hyjal provocó que perdiera un ojo, supongo que no fue tan malo después de todo. Hoy me encontré con un niño y me dijo que parecía pirata.

—¿En serio?

Gai no se sentía divertido. Para nada. Por primera vez no le veía lo optimista al asunto. ¡Su mejor amigo había perdido un ojo! Por supuesto que eso no tenía una connotación positiva, su vida cambiaría, su visión también. La culpabilidad llegó al instante, tal vez nunca debió decirle y meterle la idea de enlistarse, quizá ahorita estuviera con sus dos ojos y no sería llamado pirata por los niños, tal vez…

—Nos rescató el hijo del gobernador—Agregó—, mi alumno llegó a tiempo. Él es un soldado, creo nunca te lo comenté.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Naruto Uzumaki, él estaba cerca del monte Hyjal junto con un escuadrón médico comandado por Tsunade Senju. Fue una fortuna que llegaran y pudieran atrapar a esos soldados de Pagakure. De otro modo estaríamos muertos. Tú fuiste atendido de inmediato y de hecho te daban pocas probabilidades de vida, Naruto fue quién apostó a que saldrías vivo de esta situación según él, su padre siempre veía tus peleas y era imposible no confiar en ti. Él creyó y supongo que por eso Tsunade no se rindió al darte respiración de boca a boca y contactar a un helicóptero de la armada para trasladarte a Katon, un pueblo cercano a Hyjal.

—Eso quiere decir que…

—No hemos salido de Katon, nos encontramos aquí desde ese entonces. No pudieron hacer mucho por mí, y de todos modos así está bien.

—Es bueno escuchar eso,..

—Sin embargo Gai, y a pesar de que estuviste al borde de la muerte tu situación no es mejor que la mía.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No sé cómo decirlo pero creo es mejor que lo sepas de una vez.

—Habla Kakashi.

—La bala que impactó en tu espalda, dio justo en una de tus vertebras. No sé mucho de medicina y a pesar de que Tsunade nos lo explicó la situación sólo se resume a unas cuentas palabras.

—¿A cuáles?

—No podrás volver a caminar.

…

…

—Créeme que odié un poco a Kakashi por la manera en que me dijo las cosas Tenten. Pero con el tiempo entendí que la vida te enseña muchas lecciones y profundas. No podemos cambiar el ciclo de las cosas, mis sueños me llevaron muy lejos y hasta cierto punto no me arrepiento de haberlo cumplido, fue efímero pero puse a prueba la flama de mi juventud. Todavía está aquí, en el fondo de mi ser.

—Pero usted…

—Estoy bien, me costó un poco de trabajo asimilar que no podría volver a pisar un ring ni volver a ejercitarme como antaño. Pero doy gracias a que tengo la oportunidad de estar vivo y estar en este mundo. Lee está conmigo y él es mis dos piernas y el hijo que nunca tuve, estoy feliz por todo y cada día le veo algo positivo a las cosas. ¿Tú lo haces?

—No.

—Recuerda Tenten, la vida es un riesgo. Tómalo sin miedo a las consecuencias.

* * *

N/A Pensé no lo subiría a tiempo, pero aquí esta. Primera vez que escribi de Gai. Saludos cordiales.


End file.
